drama queens and detentions
by CherryxDarling
Summary: ONESHOT In which Sam gets ditched, almost loses her mind, and makes a semi-new friend. Happy Saturday!


**You can all slap me, whatever. I shouldn't be writing this, but I couldn't just NOT write it. Do you know me at all?**

**Disclaimer: Shoot, I don't Danny Phantom. But in my mind, in my own little world that only me and the gummy bears, penguins, and unicorns live in, I do. But only there. **

_**Drama Queens and Detentions**_

* * *

The heavy metal door slammed, and for once in her life, Sam Manson was dreading her Saturday morning detention.

Usually Saturday detentions meant goofing off with Danny and Tucker, throwing things at the sleeping teacher and making fun of the other people that were unlucky to be in the same room as them.

Tucker was sick. Sam had a feeling he was just faking it to get out of his detention, and she couldn't wait to steal his PDA just to get him back.

Danny had "stuff" to do. But she knew that was code for he had ghost fighting to do. But they _always_ had Saturday detentions together, and they had just broken the tradition.

She had to go. If she didn't, Mr. Lancer would find out and be suspicious and he would nag them for weeks.

Now she had to spend four hours in the big, stuffy room with a snoring teacher with nothing to do. At least she was the only one in here today.

Wait...

_Scratch, scratch_

She knew that sound. She heard it every day, in her Chemistry class, right before lunch. She also heard it during her English class, the last hour of the day. She knew two people who made that sound, and they were both horrible, horrible people, and if God looked out for Sam like she was wishing he was at the moment, he would make sure that it wasn't he person she hated the most...

Sam turned around from her position in front of the desk in front of the room, and she really wished she would have stayed home. Screw Mr. Lancer.

Paulina.

She could lose her cool right now. She could yell, and slam her fist on the desk and run out of the room. But she didn't. She couldn't.

She wouldn't give Paulina that sense of satisfaction.

Paulina lifted her heavily made-up face to stare at her with disgust. "Oh great. Not only do I have to spend the day in this disgusting room, but I have to spend it with _you_?" She sighed with surrender. "God hates me."

Sam glared at her, purposely striding to the other end of the room, sitting down the chair farthest from her enemy.

"No. You have the wrong." If she could choose, Sam wouldn't talk to her at all. But when Paulina needed to be corrected, she would happily oblige.

Paulina whirled around in her chair and sent her an icy glare. "What is_that_ supposed to mean?"

"I'm pretty sure that God hates _me_." Sam said with an innocent smile. Or, as innocent as she could make it. She was sure that it looked a little evil instead of innocent.

Paulina looked appalled and angry one second, and then in an instant, she put on a fake, sugar-coated smile. "Yes, I guess you're rite. Everyone hates _you_."

Sam's eyes widened. She was used to Paulina being mean, but usually they just stayed away from each other; giving each other rude glares in the hallway and exchanging insults in classes was normal for them. But she hadn't been this mean since their freshman year...

Paulina turned back in her seat, facing the front of the room, starting to file her nails again.

_Scratch, scratch_

Sam winced at the sound and reached into the pocket of her black hoodie, looking for her iPod. Feeling nothing, Sam panicked. She had forgot it at home?! She would never survive Paulina without her music!

_Scratch, scratch_

Sam put her hands over her ears and resisted the urge to bang her head on the desk.

After a few moments, Sam spoke, "Do you mind?!"

Paulina didn't turn around. "Mind what?" Behind that sweet tone, was an evil witch ready to turn Sam into a toad.

"FILING YOUR NAILS!" She was losing her patience now.

Paulina gave a dramatic sigh and turned in her chair again. "You can't tell me what to do."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I can."

"No, you _can't!_"

She opened her mouth to give a nasty retort, and then she stopped. How old _were_ they? Six?

"Paulina, if you want to be immature, go ahead."

Paulina looked deeply offended, and Sam inwardly laughed evilly. Sam 1, Paulina 0.

"You're the one being immature!"

Sam really did hit her head on the desk. It was like a never-ending cycle.

* * *

Paulina sighed. For about the tenth time in the last five minutes.

Sam's hand twitched on the desk. She couldn't listen to music, she couldn't sleep. Paulina was being too loud and annoying for that. She wished that at least Danny or Tucker had came with her.

Paulina sighed, again.

Sam flinched. "Is something wrong?"

Another sigh, more dramatic this time. "What do you care?" She moaned in misery.

Oh, God. Here we go...

"You're right, I don't care. Never mind." Sam smiled, even though Paulina had her back turned. She could have fun with this.

Paulina starting tapping her long, fake nails on the desk with another sigh.

_Tap, tap, tap, tap_

Sam was going to go insane with this woman. And she thought her mother was infuriating!

Paulina groaned as if she was in terrible pain.

Sam was the one to sigh this time. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Paulina whirled around in her seat, her face red with anger. Or was that tears?

"Shut up! It's not like you care anyways! I hate you!"

Sam slapped her forehead.

"You know what? If I didn't care, I wouldn't have asked." She hoped she would buy that. Truthfully, Sam _didn't_ care. But if talking to her would shut her up until she had someone else to whine to, then so be it.

"Really?" Paulina sniffed.

Sam nodded. Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all...

"So...what's wrong?" Sam hesitated.

Paulina sniffed again and moaned miserably. "It's...it's...DASH!"

Then, the dam broke. Paulina was bawling her head off, tears streaming down her face, her face red, her eyes becoming puffy.

Sam was shocked. She had never really seen Paulina like this, _ever._ She also didn't know how to comfort her, she wasn't used to people crying. Her best friends were Danny and Tucker, and they didn't cry. It would hurt their pride. And she hardly ever cried either, unless she really got hurt, which was almost...never. She had a pretty strong male-like pride, thanks to her two best friends.

She needed more friends that were girls. It didn't help that the only semi-friend-that-was-a-girl was just Valerie, and she wasn't much of a girly-girl herself.

She stood up and walked over to Paulina, sitting across from her and patted her shoulder awkwardly. "Er...there-there?" She said lamely.

Paulina sniffed and tried to control her tears.

"What did...uh, Dash do?" Sam asked.

"He broke up with me!" Paulina wailed, more tears flowing from her eyes.

Again, Sam was shocked. Paulina and Dash were the IT couple, and they have been going since who-knows-when. Yeah, they had an on-and-off relationship, but lately it seemed they were more on and off. Sam only knew this by their make-out sessions after lunch in a deserted hallway. Sam had made the mistake by walking down that hallway at the wrong time...

"What? I thought you guys were happy together..." Sam trailed off.

"I thought so, too! I mean, like, he's a great guy. But he said he didn't want to _be with me_ anymore! Can you believe that?! Because, like, who wouldn't want to go out with _me_?!" Paulina waved her arms around.

Sam raised her eyebrows and bit back a mean retort. "Uh...yeah. That's just...insane."

Paulina sniffed again and nodded her head quickly, looking like a bobble-head. "And you know _why_ he broke up with me?!"

Sam decided to humor her. This was quite amusing. "Why?"

"He likes _another_ girl!" Paulina practically screamed, waving her arms more rapidly. Sam dodged the arm that almost hit her in the head.

"Uh...who?"

"I have no idea. He wouldn't tell me! He said, 'I can't be with you anymore. I like someone else.' And I was all, 'What?! You can't like anyone other than me! No one is better than me!' But he wouldn't _listen!_" Paulina cried even harder.

Sam really felt sorry for Star. And all of Paulina's other friends.

"Wow." That's all that she could say at the moment.

"I know! It's so horrible! WHO'S GOING TO TAKE ME TO PROM?!" She really did scream that time, making the teacher at the front desk snort loudly and shift.

Oh, yeah. Prom.

"You could bring someone else..." Sam suggested.

"Like who?! There is no one else to take!" Paulina said, looking even more distressed than before. Then, her eyes lit up and she smiled brightly.

"Hey, is your friend Danny taking anyone to the prom?" She asked sweetly.

_No effing way, slut! _Sam thought darkly. She wouldn't let Danny fall into Paulina's deathly trap once again. He had just gotten over her! She even thought that maybe her and Danny could go together, but not if Paulina got in the way...

"Uh, he has a date already." Sam said quickly.

Paulina looked suspicious. "Really?" Sam nodded rapidly. She was probably the one looking like a bobble-head right now.

"With who?"

Sam was stumped for a moment. "With...me."

Paulina looked at her and smiled. But this time, it didn't really look fake. But maybe she was just going insane. For real this time.

"I knew it! I KNEW YOU GUYS LIKED EACH OTHER!" Paulina pumped a fist in the air.

Sam jumped and then glared at her, her cheeks turning a light pink.

"Will you shut up?" Sam hissed.

Paulina smiled knowingly. Then her eyes turned sad again and her smile disappeared.

Sam panicked slightly. Was she going to cry again?

"He did tell me what the girl looked like, though. Sorta." She said.

Sam was confused. "So...what did she look like?"

Paulina sighed. Sam decided if she did that again, she was gonna slap her in the face. Hard. "Oh, I don't know. He told me she is "beautiful inside and out." Can you believe that? I am _totally_ more beautiful that whatever chick he "likes" better than me!" She was getting riled up again.

"Well, you're too good for Dash." That was the only thing she could think to say right now. But in a way, it was true. Even though they were both pretty shallow and immature, Dash was a jerk. Paulina could be nice, if she wanted to. Sam guessed that Paulina had some good qualities, if you looked hard enough.

Paulina looked shocked. "You really think so?"

Sam sighed and nodded slowly. "Sure."

Paulina smiled. "You know, you're not that bad."

Sam smiled back, and found that it was almost easy. "I guess you're not so bad either."

Paulina shrugged and stood up. Sam glanced at the clock and saw that it was almost noon. Time to leave.

"But, you know we could never be friends. Reputation and all." She smiled again and turned towards the door.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Yeah, you wouldn't want to damage that, now would you?" She said sarcastically.

Paulina smiled brightly and bounced on the balls of her feet. "Nope!"

Sam couldn't help but smile. She guessed Paulina wasn't _that_ bad. They could probably be around each other without trying to murder one another. Being friends however; probably wouldn't be easy. She knew that things would probably be more peaceful.

Thank God for _that_.

"Well, I guess I will see you around? But you know, I probably won't say hi. So don't say hi first. I won't say it back." Paulina said cheerfully.

"Uh...don't worry, I won't." Sam replied.

"Bye!" Paulina walked through the door (well, more like bounced) and the door slammed shut.

How ironic. Sam thought she would _never_ EVER talk to Paulina like that.

Ha ha. She couldn't wait to tell Danny and Tucker.

* * *

**Six and a half pages! Yay! But wait, it's not over? No, it's not!**

* * *

Sam walked down the hall to her locker, watching as Danny slapped Tucker over the head, making his hat fall off.

Sam rolled her eyes and sighed, doing the combination for her locker.

"So you and Paulina actually _talked_?" Tucker asked with a grin, fixing his hat.

Sam nodded.

"Well, what did you talk about?" Danny said, leaning against the set of lockers beside her.

"Oh, she was crying and flipping out because Dash broke up with her," She shrugged, taking the lock off her locker and opening it.

"Dash and Paulina broke up?! This is big news! I have to tell everyone!" Tucker gasped, flipping out his PDA.

Sam rolled her eyes. "She told me that Dash likes someone else."

Thoughts ran through her head from Saturday's events. Her eyes widened as she suddenly remembered something...

"Hey Danny, do you have a date for the prom yet?" She turned to him with a slight smile on her face.

Tucker was too busy messing with his PDA to notice their conversation.

Danny shrugged. "Nope...why?"

Her smile grew. "Oh...I was just wondering if you-"

A small, white piece of paper caught her attention that was stuck on the inside of her locker. Sam plucked it from it's place and read it aloud:

"Want to go to the prom with me?"

Danny looked confused, and Tucker looked up from his PDA. Sam looked at them both, with horror-filled eyes.

"It's from Dash."

* * *

**Hey, now it's over. Please, please, please review! It's greatly appreciated!**


End file.
